


Lure of Adventure

by StarlessSkies



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Uncharted 4, Uncharted 4 A thief's end - Freeform, uncharted - Freeform, uncharted 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSkies/pseuds/StarlessSkies
Summary: Fifteen years after losing the love of her life, Nora Blake never thought she'd ever get a phone call from Nathan asking for her help to save Sam Drake, who'd managed to not only break out of prison but also have an infamous drug lord's death threats hanging over his head, if he didn't deliver on his promise of legendary pirate treasure. Simple right?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing but this has been floating around my head for weeks and I took the courage to finally write it down. I hope the first chapter doesn't suck too bad. I'd really appreciate some feedback to know what people think. I have checked for spelling errors so I hope I haven't missed any. Thank you for reading!

Of all the things Nathan Drake expected to happen when he woke up that morning; his big brother coming back from the dead after fifteen years was certainly not one of them.

Only then for it to get even more unbelievable as Sam then proceeded to tell him just how he’d been able to come back after all those years. With the prison break out; followed by the threats from drug lord Hector Alcazar. And the three months Samuel now had to find the long lost treasure of the notorious pirate captain Henry Avery. Both brothers stood looking out over the river as the weight of the situation was settling on their shoulders.

"This is bad." Nate concluded. Taking a sideways glance at his brother as Sam took a deep breath.

"No, we just pick up the trail where we left off and-"

"Wait, trail? Sam there's no trail. After Rafe and I escaped, he took his parents' fortune and bought up all the land around Saint Dismas cathedral. We combed that place for weeks. Avery's treasure isn't there." Nate paused. Sam taking a moment to smoke his cigarette. "Not that that's stopped Rafe. Moron's been digging for years. Still hasn't turned up squat."

Sam smirked as he took another drag from his cigarette before taking a moment to look back at his younger brother. "Not really surprised."

Nate eyed Sam, taking a step back as he pulled a slip of paper from the inside of his jacket. 

"What does that mean?"

"Well I just, you know, happened to do a little digging of my own...and uh...I bet you Rafe doesn't have this." Nathan looked at the paper; a photocopied picture of the Saint Dismas cross. But Nate couldn't understand the importance as he glanced back at Sam. "It's just the Saint Dismas cross." 

"Oh is it? Because the one we found was broken and hollow, remember?" 

After a closer look at the picture, he realized what he'd missed. The gears turning, once again after years of retirement. "Holy crap, it still intact. Avery made more than one cross."

Sam stood back from the railing flicking the end of his cigarette into the water, turning to face Nate as the two minds started to run together. 

" So whatever's missing from the one in Panama..." 

"...Is probably still inside this one."

As Nathan listened to his brother explain that the cross would be going up for auction at the Rossi Estate; a venue well-known for its Black-market dealings among the rich and infamous of the crime world, and his plan to steal it, he couldn't help but think how quickly out of control things were progressing. He understood Sam's excitement to get back into the action but he himself had been there and done it all. He was done. He'd been through hell and back to get out of it and even surprising himself at how much he'd actually enjoyed a normal life. But as his brother stood in front of him with the pirate adventure of a lifetime within their grasp again, he couldn't help but wonder 'what if?'. But the weighing guilt of his promise to Elena pulled heavily and he couldn't ignore it as he stopped Sam in his tracks.

"No man, listen I can't. I'm out. I just don't do that kind of thing anymore. Besides, there are plenty of other guys that are much more equipped to handle this sort of thing."

"Who?" Sam snapped as Nathan pulled out his phone from his back pocket, quickly scrolling through his contacts. "I don't know, like uh...Anybody-Charlie Cutter? He's my go to guy for this type of thing." 

Sam paced the dock letting out a deep sigh of frustration, before eventually looking back at Nate. 

"No, no, absolutely not. I don't trust Charlie or anybody else you got on that phone with my life. Okay?"

"Not even Nora?"

Sam froze at the mentioned of her name. His face falling as he glared at Nathan. 

"Oh that’s not funny..."

"No I’m serious; I have her number, I could give her a call-"

"What-really? You’re still in contact?"

"I never lost contact Sam, she’s family."

Sam took a trembled breath as he ran a hand through his hair. Nora. Nora Blake. Nathan was right, she was family. The three of them had known each-other since they were kids. The former Morgan brothers had met Nora shortly before they had broken into Evelyn's house for their mother's stuff, before everything turned to shit. She had taken care of a twelve year old Nathan while Sam worked as much as he could to earn enough money to support them. And then when Nate was older; the three of them had taken jobs together. Never staying in the same city for long, eventually travelling to other countries. Where after a very sneaky Nathan Drake had stolen a particular ring that once belonged to a Sir Francis Drake in Colombia, the young teen had then introduced Sam and Nora to an incredibly interesting man named Victor Sullivan. The rest as they say was history. 

Except it wasn't that simple, Sam loved Nora and as they grew older their relationship grew too. So much so that in the weeks leading up the Panama job for Saint Dismas' cross, Sam had promised to marry Nora when he came back. Except he didn't come back and he never saw or heard from Nora again. But no matter however much Sam wanted to see Nora again, he needed his brother by his side to finish what they had started fifteen years ago. 

Nathan debated his options; knowing damn-well that he would evidently give in in the end anyway. Even as he dialed Elena's number, the lies already lined up on the tip of his tongue, his mind was spinning. As he ended the call, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Looking back to see Sam pacing again as he rested his hands on his hips, almost shaking with the need of another cigarette to ease his nerves. 

"Yeah you know what... call her."

"What, Nora? You sure about this?"

He let out a huff through his nose, clearing his throat. Nervous hands fumbling to reach for another cigarette.

"Yeah...yeah you know, it uh...it might actually be good to see her again after all these years."

He nodded before redialing once again, his brother watching his every move as he took drag after drag of his smoke. His face a mess of nerves and heart stopping as he distantly heard her voice on the other line. 

"Hey Nora...yeah I’m good, Elena's fine thanks. Listen I... I've got something I need to talk to you about...you sitting down? Cause this is uh...pretty big."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any potential mistakes...

It had only been three days since Sam Drake had reunited with his baby brother, and it was like no time had passed at all. After landing in Italy, both stood overlooking the Rossi Estate. The guests quickly making their way inside to the auction after arriving in their over-priced flashy expensive cars. Or as Sam liked to put it 'a bunch of high class, low-life criminals, all dressed up for prom,' as he looked out for Sullivan's signal.

The plan had been simple. Since Victor and Nora knew the people running the auction, they would make their way through the crowds find a way upstairs and let the brothers in. The plan was solid. Every moment they waited for signal; Sam could feel his nerves getting the better of him and his need to smoke was becoming unbearable. When the signal finally came, Nate was rearing to go. His excitement of seeing the two again after a few years evident on his face as he walked ahead in front. 

But Sam's doubts and fears about seeing Nora again were almost overwhelming. The guilt he'd carried with him after leaving her and Nathan for so long weighing on his shoulders. He paused after noticing that Nathan had stopped to glance back at him. The concern set deep in his brows.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good."

"Nervous?"

"A little. I mean I don't even know what to say to Nora, you know? What if I'm not what she remembers or what if she doesn't even what to see me...And what if-"

Nathan couldn't help but smirk at his big brother's babbling, the smug grin spreading across his face as he stood with crossed arms.

"I was actually talking about stealing the cross, but good to know where's your head at."

"Oh...Guess i am a little more nervous about seeing Nora than I thought."

"Well that's to be expected...she was a little shocked when I told her everything."

"That's an understatement isn't it? I mean I could hear her yelling at you through the phone."

"Okay a lot shocked. But she's probably just as nervous as you."

"Yeah...probably"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam climbed through the window after his brother, feeling almost out of place as Nate and Sully took a moment to catch up. All smiles, and laughter of family reunited. Stepping forward he firmly shook hands with the older man, nodding as they quickly got reacquainted.

"Victor."

"I'll be goddamned...fifteen years. Good to see you alive Sam."

Sam couldn't help but glance around, his brother noticing his apprehension playing on his mind as he stepped forward with a small grin on his face.

"So where's Nora? I thought she was finding her way in with you?"

"Ah she's around here somewhere..."

"If one more of those rich boys sends me another drink, I swear to god they're gonna be wearing it!"

The second Sam heard her voice he swore his heart jumped in his chest. Striding into the room as if she owned it. Her long brown curls bouncing passed her shoulders, dressed in a royal blue satin formal blouse, black trousers and heels. He couldn't help but smile to himself; she never was what one would call a'girly-girl' and swore she'd never be caught dead in a dress. It was comforting to know even a small thing like that hadn't changed about her.   
"There she is!"

"Hey Nate. It's good to see you."

"You too squirt...you look great."

The older Drake's heart warmed as Nora and Nate greeted each other, his brother was right she was family. Over the years as he and Nora had fallen for each other; Nate and Nora had bonded as the brother and sister they'd never had. Always looking out for each other and teasing the ever living hell out the other. The two beamed at one another before sharing a hug, Nate pulling away to make room for Sam.

"Well thought I might as well make an effort."

"Well you certainly pulled it off." 

Sam smirked at her as she glanced his way, she looked beautiful. Her green eyes never fading, smile still lighting up his world as if he'd never been away. She took a slow step towards him, her eyes taking every inch of him in. A sly smirk playing against her lips the moment their eyes met.

"Sam...you look pretty damn good to say you've been dead the last 15 years..."

"Nah I was never a patch on you...still beautiful."

"You know when Nate told me you were out I almost couldn't believe it; but then he told me about Alcazar and the whole guns ablazing breakout thing and I figured 'yeah that sounds more like him' you never were one for doing things the easy way were you?"

"What can I say, I like to keep things interesting. Now get the hell over here and give me a hug would ya."

The moment he held her, Sam never wanted to let go. Nora wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly before reluctantly pulling away as Sully's cleared his throat. 

"As much as I hate to break up this very touching reunion...we uh got a problem."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll with these updates, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Side note any text written in italics in meant to mean what's heard over the earpieces/radio part of the level in the game. Hope that makes sense! Enjoy!

So far the night seemed to be going according to plan. Much to Nora's surprise. Sam and Nathan had gotten into the cellar while she and Sully had stayed in the auction hall to keep an eye on the cross. All keeping an ear out for each other over their fitted ear pieces.

This whole affair felt rather surreal. Sam was alive and after seeing him again after so many years she didn't really know how to react. Of course she'd been shocked when Nathan called; it was a lot to swallow. 'Hi Nora, guess what; the boyfriend you thought was dead is actually alive and well, he also owes the infamous drug lord Hector Alcazar half the buried treasure of  the legendary pirate captain Henry Avery...oh and we need to sneak into a Black Market Auction to steal a Saint Dismas cross worth thousands of dollars _.'_  But of course she'd agreed to all of it, with the soul purpose of saving Sam's life she hadn't even thought twice about it. 

It was strange how quickly they'd slipped back into old habits; the stolen glances, flirtatious smiles. It made her realize just how much she had missed him. Taking a sip of her wine, she kept watch of the room. Her and Sully passing a subtle nod as they made their rounds while waiting on the brothers. She kept her distance as she watched Sullivan chatting to an old acquaintance; Nadine Ross, a well-versed mercenary that owned an army for hire called Shoreline. She remembered from Sully's stories that he'd had a run in with them a few years ago. Fortunately she didn't seem to be holding a grudge as she chatted away and laughed at Victors jokes.

It was only when Nora saw the one and only Rafe Adler approaching them that she made her move towards the group, swiftly grabbing another drink from a waiter's tray as she passed. Inching her way through the crowd; catching the blunt end of their conversation.

"Well remember where we are, this crowd didn't get rich by playing fair."

"Which is why you really need someone watching your back in a place like this."

"I couldn't agree more. Victor here's your scotch." 

"Thank you darlin'."  Nora smirked as the two looked at her in surprise. Sully attempting to his to hide his smug grin behind a puff on his cigar. Rafe flashed her his most pleasant smile, taking a moment to glance her up and down; clearly impressed with what he saw.

"Nora.."

"Hello Rafe."

"Nadine this is Nora Blake, she's an... old friend."

The two women exchanged pleasantries as they briefly shook hands, Rafe never taking his eyes off her. Nora almost flinched as he strode forward and took her by the hand, his other gently placed around her waist as he pulled her to the side.

"Excuse us for a minute would you?"  

Nora didn't miss the look of concern Sullivan gave her as they walked away but chose not to say anything. Only when they were finally out of earshot did Rafe release his grip on her. 

"I'm glad you could make it. You actually decide to take me up on my invitation after all?"

"Actually I came with Sullivan."

"Little old for you isn't he?"

Nora scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes narrowing at the younger man.

"Very funny. I take it you're here for Avery's cross right?"

"Why ask when you already know the answer. I had hoped you'd take me up on my offer to come work with me on this again."

"I already told you Rafe. I'm not interested, in business or anything else with you so you can stop trying."

She saw the look of disappointment that crept in his eyes even for just a second, he breathed out a small sigh before quickly composing himself again.

"I take it you didn't like the flowers I sent then?"

"Not especially. Or the other hundreds of gifts you sent. Or the invitations to the galas. I don't know how many ways to say it Rafe. But you and me...it's not happening. Ever."

_"Am I missing something? When did that happen?!"_

Nora winced at the sound of Sam's voice in her ear, she knew she should have said something. Warn him at least. The truth was, Rafe had always had a thing for her from the day they'd had all started working together fifteen years ago. But only ever acting on it after losing Sam in Panama. But her heart had always belonged to Sam. So even after years of trying ; he still hadn't gotten anywhere. It was only in the last three years or so that Rafe had gotten back in contact; continuously asking for her help in finding Avery's treasure. But along with the job offers had also come the dinner invitations, the flowers and gifts in his ridiculous attempt to 'woo' her. 

_"I wouldn't worry about it Sam. Rafe's been trying his luck with Nora for years. Never gets anywhere."_

_"Well how long has that scumbag been trying to get into her pants?"_

_"Not long after Panama."_

_"You kidding me?! What he couldn't wait a couple years after I died to make a move on my girl?! Who the hell does that?!"_

_"Sam relax-"_

_"Oh I'll relax! When get that cross I'm gonna-"_

Nora coughed away a small giggle at the brothers _,_ her fingers covering her wine-stained lips. Hoping Rafe hadn't noticed.

"Something funny Nora?"

"No I just...all this fuss over Avery's cross again it just reminds me of the old days."

"Well like I said you wanna get back in the game, you just say the word."

"And what makes you think I'd be interested after everything I lost last time."

The bitterness in Rafe's laugh almost soured her wine at the mention of Sam. Slipping his hands in his white tux pockets and leaning back on his heels.

"Oh I get it. This is about Sam. Even after all these years you're still pining over him huh?"

"Why? You still jealous?"

"I was never jealous Nora. I just always thought you could do better."

_"Okay that's it! Kick his ass baby! Actually I'll do it..."_

_"Sam cool it! We have a goal here, you need to focus."_

_"Oh I'll focus...when my fist is flying across rich boy's nose!"_

"You seriously think insulting Sam will get you anywhere with me?"

Her blood turned cold as the tone in his eyes changed, that same darkness she remembered years ago. That same look Nate told her about in Panama. He leaned in close, his lips almost brushing her ear. To the point she could hear his every breath against her own. 

"I'm just being honest Nora; something Sam could never do. I'm just hoping that eventually you'll realize that you made a mistake all those years ago. Choosing Sam over me. I mean he always put that treasure before you right? It's no wonder he got himself killed in the process. Never even gave you a second thought."

"I...He never..."

"Sorry to interrupt but I think the next auction is about to start; you might wanna find your business partner Rafe."

She had never been more grateful to see Sully in her life. It threw her how Rafe could quickly go from dark and cold back to warm and suave in an instead. Flashing them both a charming smile and bowing his head.

"Sure thing. Nice seeing you Víctor. Nora, my offers still on the table if you want it."

She said nothing as he walked away. Her hands trembling, lips quivering. Her eyes welling with tears. Thankfully pulled back to herself from the comforting squeeze of her arm and warm smile from Sully.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sully. Nate I think we're all set down here. Sam you in position?"

_"Yep. Nora you okay...I heard what Rafe said-"_

"We'll talk about it later Sam."

_"Right."_

She took a deep breath when the auctioneer began taking bids for the cross and kept close to Sully. Her wandering eyes glaring at Rafe as he shouted his price. The old man nudged her shoulder grabbing her attention, a sly smirk growing on his lips.

"Okay, let's ruin this asshole's evening."


End file.
